1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine such as a gaming machine for business use, a gaming machine for home use, for example.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, among various gaming machines, there has been known a gaming machine which increases display magnifications of a specific area in a game image displayed on a display and displays the magnified specific area on a portion of the display by manipulating a controller (see Japanese Laid-open patent publication 2001-286678 (patent document 1)). According to the gaming machine described in the patent document 1, a player arbitrarily can point out an area which he/she wants to watch and can increase the display magnifications of the area and hence, the player can reflect his/her will on a displayed content of the game image whereby it is possible to provide vivid effects to the player in a shooting game or the like.
Further, there has been also known a gaming machine which includes binoculars incorporating a display capable of displaying a game image therein and allows a player to advance a game by manipulating buttons or the like mounted on the binoculars while watching the game image (see Japanese Laid-open utility model publication 2000-58 (patent document 2) and Japanese Laid-open patent publication 2000-259854 (patent document 3)). According to the gaming machines disclosed in these patent documents 2, 3, it is possible to provide a unique game in which the player can perform the game while watching the binoculars.